


Bad Girl

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dildos, F/F, Gags, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Nipple Clamps, Spanking, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else is on shore leave. Who the hell is making that racket? Shepard investigates and finds something delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the kink meme:
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44126619#t44126619

“No. No!” Shepard heard the cries clearly as she left the elevator, although they sounded distant. “I don't want to. No, please, don't make me! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” Each squeal was preceded by a dull clapping sound. “O... OK,” continued the voice, breathy and ragged. “I'll do it. I'll... no, wait, I'm not ready! No! Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Shepard unfroze and went to investigate. The sounds were coming from Miranda's office, the door to which had been left open. A step before she rounded the entrance the voice spoke again and she stopped. “Oh god. Oh god. OK. I'll do it. I'm sorry I was bad,” they sobbed.

Whoever was on the other side of the conversation, they weren't speaking loudly enough for Shepard to hear. But she was certain now that she was hearing Kelly's voice. She took the last step around the corner from the mess to see what was going on.

“Ahhhhhhh!” screamed Kelly. Shepard stopped dead, having just come around the corner. Kelly was alone in Miranda's office, and she was right in the middle of tightening a small clamp around her left nipple. She was stood in front of Miranda's desk, naked but for a narrow collar and a light harness of straps around her waist. Kelly was facing the terminal on the desk, her back to the door. The screen had been flipped around to face her and was playing a vid.

The vid showed a naked redhead standing in front of a tall woman in a shiny black outfit. The redhead had her hands tied behind her back, cinched uncomfortably at the elbows, a clamp and a length of chain dangling from one of her nipples. In the video, tears rolled down her cheeks as the dominatrix tightened the clamp and went for her other nipple. She jerked away, mouthing something. The mute was on, and the video produced no sound. 

But Kelly was filling in the relevant dialogue, her eyes glued to the screen. “No,” she mewled, “no! It hurts, please, stop, it hurts...” Kelly reached forward to the desk and picked up a wooden utensil. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” she cried as she spanked herself with it, alternating the cheeks of her ass, replicating the punishment the redhead in the vid was receiving for her disobedience.

Shepard felt herself flush pink with embarrassment. She stepped back around the corner. “I'm sorry, mistress. I'm sorry, I'm so weak,” she heard Kelly say.

Something in her tone made Shepard tremble with excitement. Was it an accident that Kelly was in Miranda's office watching bdsm porn? Was she playing out her fantasies about Miranda? Either way, Shepard couldn't bring herself to walk away. She poked her fringe around the edge of the door frame to drink in the scene again.

“Ahhhh!” Kelly cried, although not as loud as the previous time, as she fastened the second clamp to her right nipple.

Shepard could see the screen clearly behind the naked curve of Kelly's beautiful hips and ass. Sweat collected in the little pocket at the base of her spine, trickling down her crack. The next thing she saw was the domme in the vid yank on the chain connecting the redhead's nipple clamps. The redhead put her head back and opened her mouth wide. Shepard found her hands cupping her own breasts protectively as she watched, even as she squeezed her thighs together to enjoy the heat rising between them. 

Kelly took a couple of deep breaths before pulling on her own chain, obviously anticipating what was coming next. “Ahhhhhhh fuck! Fuck!” she screamed, so loudly that Shepard found herself looking over her shoulder before she remembered that the ship was thoroughly empty. “Oh! No! Sorry! Sorry, mistress! No, I'll be good! Sorry for my dirty mouth, mistress!”

Shepard really would never have guessed. Kelly was such a sweetheart. Well, she had dropped a hint or two about being attracted to bad girls... but Shepard wouldn't have imagined that meant that she had such submissive, masochistic tendencies. Shepard had always liked her women to play a little bit hard to get, to put up a little bit of a fight instead of letting her just take them any way she pleased. Of course, she usually ended up doing just that, but it got her so excited when they tried to resist her.

She hadn't really considered pushing her lovers any further than that, before. But seeing the video playing out before her, and seeing how much Kelly was into it... she was rapidly re-evaluating everything she knew about her desires. Her hand crept down between her legs to apply some much needed pressure there.

Meanwhile, the dominatrix was engaged behind the redhead, one hand obscured, the other reaching around to give the nipple chain slow, firm tugs. Although it wasn't obvious at this point what was going on in the scene, Kelly clearly knew. She moaned as she replicated the domme's manipulation of the chain and her angry red nipples were stretched out painfully. 

She was bending forward slightly at the hips so that her other hand could work a slick, shiny buttplug into her rear entrance. With each tug, she pushed a little more, her anus stretched a little further. She whimpered as it reached the thickest point. All the while, her eyes were glued to the screen, an air of panic about them as she tried to keep up with the redhead, whose experienced hole was taking in her – much thicker – plug alarmingly fast.

Shepard didn't know where to look. At the shocking, incredible scenes on the vid, or the beautiful, breathless woman replicating them right in front of her. She hugged the door frame and parted her legs slightly as she slipped a hand down inside her uniform pants. Half-in, half-out of the room, she wouldn't have a chance to hide if Kelly should turn around, but she was so utterly focused on the screen that it didn't seem likely at all.

The plug in place, the dominatrix caressed the cheek of the trembling, weak-kneed redhead. “Thank you, mistress,” whimpered Kelly. “I love being your good girl.”

Kelly reached for the next item on the desk as the dominatrix brought it up to the redhead's lips. She had her suck the thick dildo. Kelly slid it into her mouth, puffing out her cheeks and working her throat as she tried to take in as much as the submissive on the screen was managing. She gagged and coughed and had to slide it out before her counterpart was even half-way done.

Shepard found herself fantasising about teaching Kelly to take the full length of her favorite strap-on in her mouth. Her knee rose slightly against the door frame as she slid a finger between her wet folds. As the domme withdrew the dildo, the redhead on screen smiled and said something. Kelly just hung her head. Shepard couldn't see her expression directly but she could feel the shame radiating off her, her whole body seemed defeated. 

Kelly brightened up again as she stood on tip-toe to slide the dildo home in her vagina, pulling the nipple chain up with her other hand just as the domme did. She teetered precariously, moaning from the pain at her nipples and the feeling of fullness that the thick dildo and fat plug must be providing. She wobbled dangerously, although she never let go of the chain, and Shepard had to quickly suppress the urge to jump in and catch her. She nearly overbalanced as she tried to yank her hand out of her pants, before getting herself under control again.

“Oh, mistress, thank you, that feels amazing,” said Kelly, as she tightened the straps of her light harness to fix the dildo and plug in place. “Yes, mistress. I should be punished, mistress. Because I have a dirty mouth, mistress.” Even now, she was so goddamned _perky_ , thought Shepard. How could you _not_ want to make her scream and moan?

Kelly fixed a stubby gag inside her mouth with a strap that fastened behind her head. She moaned and cried delightedly through the gag as she turned on the vibrators in her buttplug and dildo. Then she shook her head, turning her upper body this way and that even as she kept her eyes fixed on the screen. The chain between her nipples flopped around. “Mnh! Mnh! Mnh!” she cried around the gag as she spanked herself for her further disobedience.

Shepard had a finger inside herself and was humping the door frame with small, drawn out thrusts of her hips as she watched Kelly's pale ass cheeks redden to a high burn yet again. Finally Kelly put down her paddle and brought out a small weight. Tears running down her cheeks, she clicked something, and the weight began to buzz quietly, vibrating in her hand. She attached it to the chain between her nipples. She seemed reluctant to let it go. Shepard bit her lip in anticipation, the screen forgotten, her fingers seeking out and manipulating the sensitive spots between her legs, in furious motion, clamped to the door frame like a skinny lover.

Kelly let the weight drop and began to whine through the gag almost immediately as her nipples were stretched out painfully and unpredictably by the vibrations. Her body leaned forward into the sensations, her knees trembling visibly. After a few seconds she picked up the paddle and began to swat at her ass again, slowly at first, but gradually building up in speed.

Shepard's head tilted back and her neck muscles tightened as her own climax approached. She thrust her crotch unashamedly against the door, holding on with one hand on a panel outside the room.

“Mnh! Mnh! Mnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhrrrrhhhhhaaa!” Kelly dropped the wooden utensil and bent nearly double as she started to come. Suddenly she jolted her head upright to stare at the screen, her hand going to her neck to yank her collar forward and up. The dominatrix on screen had the ring on the redhead's own collar in her finger and was making her look into her eyes as she came.

Shepard had never seen anything so fucking hot in her life. “Fuuuuuuuuck!” she cried between her teeth, unable to keep her own orgasm to herself.

Kelly startled at the noise and spun around, her climax abruptly ruined. “Mnh?” she said, fumbling to remove her gag as she slumped back against Miranda's desk.

Shepard looked at Kelly through narrowed eyes as her muscles relaxed and the wave of pleasure passed. She came down from the door frame like a python uncoiling from a branch, her biceps rippling and a fine sweat sheening her face. “Oh, Yeoman Chambers,” she said, walking over to stand very close to Kelly. “You've been _such_ a bad girl.”


End file.
